Five First Kisses
by Colt And Katana
Summary: Five first kisses between Michonne and Andrea. One-shot.
1. After A Tough Day

**A/N**: My first Michandrea fic. I hope you like it!

**...**

_**"What the fuck? Where are they**_ coming from?" Andrea groused.

"I don't know," Michonne said, and swung, yet again, taking the head off another walker. That made six according to her count, and there was no indication she was making a dent. They just kept coming out of the darkness.

This was a damn fine time for her to leave her pets behind.

"Get in the car," Michonne said, nodding at an abandoned car Andrea could take shelter in until either the danger was over or the walkers had someone to feast on until Andrea could get away.

"I'm not leaving you."

"You need to conserve ammo."

"For what? An emergency?" Andrea shot back, making Michonne roll her eyes.

They stood back to back, shooting and slicing until finally, after over twenty kills, only one walker was left to stumble toward them. Michonne took care of him.

"Let's get out of here while we can," Michonne said. "We need to get back to camp, get the boys, and then move out. All that noise will have attracted more of them."

"We almost died," Andrea said, walking along beside Michonne as they headed back toward their camp.

"Yeah, but we didn't. We'll be fine."

Andrea's blood was pumping. She felt that familiar stirring deep in the core of her body. She felt her pulse remain elevated long after the immediate danger passed. It wasn't fear that made her body hum now, but lust. She wondered if this world was turning her into some kind of sick freak that danger would turn her on so much.

She gripped Michonne by the shoulder and pushed her against the rusted out car near their camp. This wasn't the first time Andrea had thought of pressing her lips to Michonne's. It was, however, the first time she'd acted on it.

It came as a surprise when Michonne, who stiffened up at first, began to relax and ease into the kiss. Andrea deepened it and the need that coursed through their veins left them panting and moaning.

Andrea only pulled back when she heard the shuffle of more footsteps.

"We'll finish this later," Michonne said, "when we've found someplace safe."

"I'm counting on it," Andrea replied on a smirk.

Michonne would be her first woman. As she walked away to get the pets, Andrea took a moment to appreciate her form. They were definitely going to finish it.


	2. After A Tough Night

_**The cold was like an invading** _force that seeped its way into her body, right down to the bones. Andrea tried sinking into the covers she and Michonne had found but she was as deep as she could get and they just didn't provide enough protection. She tossed, she turned, she just couldn't get comfortable. She couldn't feel warm.

"Andrea," Michonne said quietly.

"Am I making a racket?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry. I'm so cold." Her voice hitched and stuttered as another shiver overtook her.

"Let me start a fire."

"And draw walkers? No thanks. I couldn't raise my gun in this cold. My hands are numb."

She heard Michonne get up and scoot closer to her. A second later Michonne's blanket was thrown over her and Michonne slid under the covers beside her.

Despite the cold, Michonne's body heat was like a warm camp fire. She radiated heat and Andrea found herself pressing her body against Michonne, trying to soak it up.

"We're gonna be okay," Michonne promised.

Andrea nodded but in truth she was beginning to doubt. Life was so hard on the run with only one other person. They had no place to call home. They flitted around the area like hummingbirds that could find no purchase, no safe haven. Michonne's lips pressed against Andrea's forehead in a soft, warm, comforting gesture.

Rather than taking the time to over think it and talk herself out of it, Andrea slid her hand over Michonne's arm and up to her face where she stroked the soft skin of her cheek. Their lips were barely an inch apart.

It was a final, soft stroke of her thumb that prompted Michonne to close the gap between them, and press her lips softly to Andrea's in a kiss that was gentle and loving and perfect. Andrea parted her lips to deepen the kiss. In moments they were devouring one another. Their hands sought to touch every inch of each other's skin.

Michonne positioned herself over Andrea, who wrapped her legs around Michonne.

"I'm warm," Andrea said, grinning.

"I'm _hot_," Michonne said, and leaned in for another searing kiss.


	3. After A Good Day

_**It was warm. Spring was turning** _to summer, bringing hot days and balmy nights. The fishing equipment they'd located on the property of an abandoned trailer meant that Andrea could scare up some dinner that hadn't been canned five years ago.

"I found spices!" Michonne said, in a rare moment of lightness.

"What kind?"

"Basil, oregano, lemon pepper rub, salt-"

"Salt?" Andrea echoed happily, and felt a bite.

"Yeah, salt. Black pepper, curry powder, paprika, onion powder, and garlic powder."

"We're going to eat very well tonight," Andrea said, and began reeling in her first catch of the day.

"I found a garden nearby. I'm gonna see what's in the ground. We may actually be able to have some fresh veggies with dinner."

"Oh, God, I hope so. I'm so sick of canned foods," Andrea said, and then proceeded to yank a very big trout out of the creek. She put it on the shore while it flapped around, splashing them with water.

"One more," Andrea said.

"There's enough meat on him for both of us."

"I plan to eat seconds," Andrea informed her, and then leaned up to press her lips against Michonne's. "Go see what that garden has to offer and I'll get the fish cleaned."

"Yes ma'am," Michonne answered, before playfully swatting Andrea on the ass.

When Michonne looked back, Andrea had the biggest, happiest grin on her face. It warmed Michonne's heart. Maybe life didn't have to be terrible. Maybe life could be good again. Maybe there was reason to hope for a happier future.


	4. After A Fight

_**"Fuck you, Michonne," Andrea said angrily.**_

"You chose him over me," Michonne accused. "At least, that's how I see it."

"No, you chose to leave Woodbury over staying with me. That's how I see it."

They stared at one another, both hearts broken, both women unwilling to concede that each of them had made mistakes, and those mistakes had led them to hurt each other.

"I thought I meant something to you," Michonne said. "I guess I was wrong."

"I thought the same thing but you left a place we could have called home," Andrea replied. "Why couldn't you have stayed? Why not…"

Andrea put her hands over her eyes to cover the tears that stung them. At once the heated fires of anger within Michonne cooled and she went to Andrea, putting her arms around her.

"It's not too late. You can stay here," Michonne said. "_We_ could stay here."

"And die in a war?" Andrea asked. "I can't just hide here, Michonne. I have to do what I can to stop this. Rick and Philip will kill each other. They'll take a lot of innocent people with them. I don't want you to be one of those people."

"Andrea-"

"No," Andrea insisted. She pulled Michonne to her in a move that surprised her as much as it did Michonne. She'd always known there was something more than friendship between them. To feel Michonne reciprocate the kiss, passionately so, confirmed it.

"I don't want to lose you," Andrea said. "I don't want to lose anybody to a war that can be stopped."

Michonne let her go. She knew Andrea had made up her mind and nothing short of physically locking her in a cell was going to stop her from going on this fool's errand of trying to stop the Governor from attacking the prison, and Rick fighting back, and, as Andrea had said, getting a lot of good people killed in the process.

All she could do as she watched Andrea walk away was hope that she could pull off the impossible without getting herself killed.


	5. At The Very End

_**Now that they were alone, Michonne** _sat beside Andrea, who looked pale and scared. She tried to control her tears but they came anyway. Andrea reached up and softly wiped them away. Her touch was familiar and tender, and now, because of Philip Blake, Michonne would never experience it again.

"I love you," Michonne said.

"I know. I love you too," Andrea said weakly.

"I know."

Michonne leaned down and tried to press her lips to Andrea, but she turned away from her.

"I'm bitten. I don't know if I can make you sick-"

Michonne silenced Andrea's protests by gently taking her by the cheek and turning Andrea to face her. She pressed her lips to hers and Andrea responded.

"I should have chosen you," Andrea said.

"We would have had a great life together," Michonne said.

Andrea nodded.

"What happens next?" Michonne asked.

"I'm going to heaven. I'll be with Amy and my family, and all the friends I've made in my life. I'll wait for you there."

Michonne nodded. It was a good dream. One she hoped would come true.

"Promise me something," said Andrea.

"Anything."

"Don't be afraid to love again. You can't face this world without love."

Michonne nodded. "I promise."

"I don't want to see you on the other side for a very, very long time."

Again, Michonne nodded. "I'll try not to arrive at the Pearly Gates too soon."

"Kiss me again," said Andrea.

Michonne did. She kissed Andrea in a long, slow, deep kiss that she didn't want to end. When she pulled away, Andrea shakily put the gun to her left temple. Michonne sat back and squeezed Andrea's leg.

The loud bang that ended Andrea's life left a hole in Michonne's heart. She doubted it would ever heal. When she left the room to find Rick and the others, she felt completely numb inside.

"We need to bury her," Michonne said in a hollow voice. As much as she wanted to she wasn't able to bring herself to help wrap the body for transport back to the prison. Instead, she went outside, to the quiet darkness, to be alone.


End file.
